La Emperatriz Digimon
by ShadowLights
Summary: Que pasaría si a Kari se le borrara la memoria y la oscuridad se apoderara de ella? Takari y Patagato
1. El Accidente

"Cómo le pudo pasar esto, porque siempre a ella?" decía un chico que tenía pelo color rubio y tenia un gorro blanco. Estaba llorando. A su lado había un chico con pelo marrón puntiagudo que estaba en el mismo estado que el chico rubio.

Flashback

Una niña con pelo marrón corto estaba caminando por el parque y se encuentra con un chico rubio que tenia una gorra.

"Hola T.k" le dice ella

"Hola Kari" le responde el chico, y ambos se van caminando y se fueron a comprar un helado. Kari uno de chocolate como sus ojos y T.k se compró uno de vainilla.

Luego de caminar un rato después del helado T.k estaba llevando a Kari a su casa. Estaban cruzando la pista que estaba cerca de su casa, y un auto se cruza la luz roja y Kari es golpeada y termina en el suelo. Como era predecible el tipo del auto se hecho la fuga y T.k llevó a Kari al hospital mas cercano y llamo a Tai el hermano de Kari.

Fin Flashback

Un doctor entra y les dice a Tai y T.k el estado de Kari.

"Su pulso y su estado están bien pero…" dice el doctor

"Pero que!"Gritaron Tai y T.k

"La niña… cayó en coma" termino el doctor

"No puede ser!" exclamaron los dos y fueron a la habitación del hospital de Kari.

Ahí había un gato blanco a su lado.

"T.k! Tai!"Ustedes también estaban aquí" les dice el felino blanco

"Si Gatomon, como se encuentra mi hermana?" dice Tai

"Sigue en el mismo estado desde hace una hora" dice Gatomon

"Solo tendremos que esperar a que despierte, que podría tomar mucho tiempo…" dice Tai y se va con Gatomon dejando solo a T.k en la habitación.

"Kari, porque solo estas cosas te suceden a ti, quisiera que me pasaran a mi no a ti" y T.k se para y deja en la mesa el digivice de Kari.

Ya era de noche y todo el hospital esta inactivo. Lugo un doctor entra a revisar a Kari y exclama

"Necesitamos llevarla a cuidados intensivos, puede estar a punto de perder la memoria!"

El doctor se fue dejando sola a Kari y ella comenzó a moverse pero era absorbida, absorbida por una fuerza, una fuerza, era la oscuridad y se la absorbía cada vez más.


	2. Se despertó!

Al día siguiente…

"¡Doctor porque me llamaste, le pasó algo a mi hermana?" le gritó Tai al doctor como un maniático.

"Hicimos todo lo que pudimos joven Kamiya, pero si perdió la memoria y no habrá nada que se le pueda hacer para traer su memoria devuelta" terminó el doctor y se fue dejando a Tai y Gatomon muy tristes. Ellos dos entraron en la habitación y Kari estaba dormida. Kari estaba llena de tarjetas una decía:

"Kari mejórate, mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti (corazones) Daivis"

Cuyo que hace que a Tai le cayera una gota "Daivis" el dijo

La mano de Kari se comenzó a mover. "Tai mira! La mano de Kari esta… esta…" dijo Gatomon muy nerviosa pero feliz. "Su mano está moviéndose!" terminó la oración Tai con felicidad.

"Umm… aww…" dijo la niña al levantarse y abrió bien los ojos y pegó el grito de su vida "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Quienes son ustedes, que quieren de mi y… como se llaman!" gritó Kari que pudo haber hecho que las ventanas se rompieran.

"Yo soy Tai, tu hermano mayor" le dice el

"Entonces tengo un hermano, y… que es esa cosa blanca, nuestra mascota?" dice ella apuntando a Gatomon

"Se podría decir…"dijo Tai "solo que no lo es… que ella te lo explique"

"Kari, soy Gatomon me recuerdas?" dijo ella con tranquilidad

"Ese gato habla!"gritó Kari y se cubrió con las sabanas.

"Creo que tendremos que comenzar desde cero" dijo Tai


	3. Introducciones

Luego de una hora Tai vuelve con Varios chicos y los presenta pero primo introdujo a Kari

"Tu eres Kari Kamiya" le dice Tai a su hermana

"Yo soy Kari Kamiya" repite ella como una niña de primer grado

"Yo soy Tai Kamiya tu hermano" le dice Tai de nuevo

"No me lo dijiste hace una hora?" le dice Kari

"Tienes razón pero solo quería confirmar" le responde el con una gran sonrisa "Bien, ellos son tus amigos, todos ellos son digidestinados al igual que tu"

"Umm…Tai" le dice Kari

"Si?" le responde el

"Bueno…que es digidestinado?" le dice Kari

Le sale una gota a todos

"Creo que esto va a durar más de lo que pensé" se dijo Tai a si mismo

Lugo de introducir a los primeros digidestinados comenzó con los demás pero una pregunta vino al mencionar esas palabras de un pasado

"El es Ken Ichijouji antiguo Emperador Digimon que vino a nuestro lado" le dice Tai a Kari

Al mencionar las palabras Emperador Digimon a Kari le vino un dolor en la cabeza

"Kari estas bien?" le pregunta Tai preocupado

"Si…" le responde ella


	4. La voz misteriosa

Ya todos se habían ido de la habitación de Kari en el hospital y ella estaba despierta, era medianoche y estaba mirando la Luna.

"Todo esto es tan extraño y nuevo para mi…pero no entiendo nada" ella decía mientras miraba la Luna.

"Quieres saber más…?" le dijo una voz

"Quien eres? Acaso a ti tampoco te recuerdo?" dice Kari con miedo

"No, no me recuerdas pero hace tiempo que nos conocimos Kari" le dice la voz mintiendo

"Uf… pensé que podía ser una voz siniestra que quería llenar mi cabeza de ideas negativas" dice ella y se ríe (Nota del Autor: Pobre, y tenía tanta razón)

"Déjame decirte algo acerca de ese mundo que tu no recuerdas" le decía la voz "Tu usabas ser la soberana de ese lugar…"

"Yo? Tonterías!" le responde Kari "Como yo pude haberlo hecho"

"Con mi ayuda, si quieres volver a serlo necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…"

"Acepto o no acepto" pensaba Kari "Creo que voy a aceptar además esa voz me dijo que la conocía"

"Acepto" dijo Kari con voz firme

"Hecho" le dijo la voz y una sombra apareció y se transformaron en semillas color negro que se le metieron a Kari haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y cayera en un profundo sueño


	5. Equivocaciones de Nombre y sorpresa

T.k estaba en su casa, pero no podía dormir pensando en las reacciones de Kari aquel día. "Creo que mañana le dan de alta" dijo el a nadie en particular. "Dijiste algo T.k?" preguntaba un Patamon semidormido. "No nada Patamon, sigue durmiendo" le responde T.k volviendo a dormir.

Al día siguiente T.k se levanta temprano y va con Patamon a ver a Kari. Fue el primero al llegar cuyo cual le dio mucha alegría y se sienta al lado de la cama de Kari y se pone a verla. Ella estaba profundamente dormida desde el sucedido de ayer, la había dejado sin energía y por eso seguía dormida sino ella se hubiera levantado más temprano. Luego de una hora Kari recién se despierta pero con una mirada diferente en la cara.

"Tu eres T.L no?" le dice Kari

"Kari ya te estas pareciendo a Daivis" le dice T.k riéndose "No, yo soy T.k"

De la nada aparece Daivis y empuja a T.k y se arrodilla en la cama de Kari con un ramo de Flores en la mano.

"Gracias por el ramo de flores Taivis" le dice Kari que la hace sonrojar

T.k se mata de la risa con la equivocación con el nombre de Daivis

"Tai es tu hermano, yo soy Daivis" le dice Daivis

"Si, como sea" le dice Kari que de repente la puerta y aparece una niña con pelo negro largo y con una bincha verde y un vestido rosa con celeste.

"Ahí estas Daivis" grita la niña y se lanza a Daivis

"Tomiko… que haces aquí" le pregunta Daivis "No que te gustaba Tai?" (Nota del Autor: Para que entienda lo de Tomiko con Tai lean la historia de mi amiga. Su usuario es sOrA-ChOfIs)

"Hay, que Tai se quede con la perdedora de Sora…" le dice Tomiko y se vuelve a lanzar a Daivis que se acababa de parar "Pero ahora me gustas tu!"

A todos les sale una gota respecto a la reacción de Tomiko.

Respecto a lo de tomiko, mi amiga recién va a publicar la historia. Entonces tengan paciencia. Ademas tres captitulos en un solo día me deja agotada.


	6. Malhumarada por toda la conversación

Tomiko se levanta y le pregunta a Kari "Tu eres una Kamiya no?"

"Pensando lo bien creo que si, que tienes algún problema con eso?" le dice Kari con una mirada furiosa

"Odio a los Kamiya" dice Tomiko y se va

"Haré que te tragues tu palabras Kanasake" dice Kari con ira.

"Kari te sientes bien?" pregunta T.k asustado " Y como recordaste su apellido?"

"A personas así nunca se las olvida!" le grita Kari a T.k

"Que genio tiene esta mañana" dice Daivis

"Que dijiste Motomiya?" le grita Kari

"Nada Kari nada" dice el nervioso y se va a la puerta tan rápido antes de contar hasta diez.

Después de cinco minutos Kari se tranquilizó.

"Hoy día me dan de alta no T.k?" le dice Kari a T.k con la misma sonrisa de siempre solo que esta se veía un poco fingida

"Si Kari, hoy día te dan de alta" le responde T.k tratando de no poner a Kari de mal humor de nuevo.

Muy corto de nuevo es que lo hice hoy día con una amiga y se me fue la inspiración. Jeje!


	7. De vuelta a casa

Acá va a haber un poco de Taiora!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Libre al fin!" exclama Kari extendiendo sus brazos entre la nieve que caía desde el cielo (Nota del autor: No se si en Odaiba nieva pero en mi historia si ). "Cuantos días faltan para navidad?" le pregunta Kari a T.k que estaba con ella. Tai los iba a recoger y lo estaban esperando "Falta una semana" le responde T.k y justo llegó Tai. El estaba con Sora ya que habían comenzado a salir.

"Hola Kari, mucho gusto verte me siento aliviada al verte mejor" le dice ella con una sonrisa. "Si, como sea" le dice Kari que deja a Sora perpleja. "Ha estado con un poco de malhumor esta mañana" les dice T.k a Tai y Sora en voz baja para que Kari no escuche y se enoje como lo hizo con Daivis. "Gatomon estará muy feliz de verte Kari" dice Tai cambiando la conversación mientras iban a su casa. "Te refieres a ese gato blanco… si supongo" responde ella sin interés viendo la ventana. "Que le pasa, nunca se había desinteresado por Gatomon. "Hay algo mal en ella" se preguntaba T.k así mismo en su mente.

Al llegar a casa, Tai estaba con Sora hablando de algo muy importante. "Sooo…ra" Tai estaba completamente sonrojado

"Si Tai que sucede?" le pregunta Sora como a cualquier persona normal. Ella ya había perdido la timidez de hablar con Tai además para ella Tai ya había quedado como solo un amigo. "Sora… quieres…no se algún día…saaa…" Tai se quedó mudo pero muy sonrojado. "Salir contigo Tai? Te refieres como una cita?" le pregunta Sora. Tai afirmó. " Me encantaría!" y Sora abraza a Tai y se besan por un rato y luego se sueltan y ambos terminan sonrojados.

"No hacen una pareja tan kawaii?" dice Gatomon con un tonito amoroso con T.k y Kari. "Si, lo que sea" volvió a responder Kari y ella se lanza a su cama.

"T.k" dice Kari tirada en su cama mirando al techo

"Si?" le dice el

"Me llevarías al digimundo para… recordarlo" dijo Kari con una mirada siniestra en su cara

"Si claro…" le responde T.k confundido


	8. Extraña persona, extraños sucesos

Luego de esperar a que Patamon llegara el fue recogido por Gatomon el no paraba de sonrojarse y de decir tonterías.

Tai, Sora, T.k, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon entraron al digimundo. Al entrar Sora y Tai se reencontraron con sus respectivos digimons que eran Piyomon y Agumon. "No recordaba toda la belleza del lugar, hace tiempo que no venía" decía Sora.

"Pues ya no lo vas a ver así dentro de unos días" dijo Kari con los ojos diferentes. "Que dijiste Kari?" le pregunta Sora. "No nada Sora" le dice Kari con la misma cara. Los ocho (incluyendo Digimons) pasaron todo el día en el digimundo descansando y disfrutando de su paisaje al igual que hacían recordar a Kari unas cosas.

Esa misma noche, en el digimundo había una persona que estaba todo vestido de negro y tenía unas gafas oscuras y pelo puntiagudo color marrón. Estaba persiguiendo a un Gatomon.

"No te escaparas esta vez!" le gritaba la persona

"No dejaré que me atrapes!" le responde Gatomon que no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con una roca y fue atrapada. Gatomon luego de ser atrapada tuvo un aro color negro que la hizo cambiar a ese color o sea que cambió al color negro. Y el aro se le salió dejándola totalmente un Blackgatomon.

A la mañana siguiente, una mano trataba de apagar el despertador.

"Vamos Kari, hora de ir a la escuela!" le dice Tai despertándola.

"Ahí voy Tai…" le responde ella. A su lado había un Salamon profundamente dormida en una esquina de su habitación en un cojincito.

Luego de que Kari se cambiara, ella fue a la escuela acompañada de T.k para que ella recordara el camino.

"Y Kari?" pregunta Salamon a Tai que se estaba preparando para ir a recoger a Sora para ir a la escuela también porque en la noche iban a tener su cita.

"Ya se fue" le responde Tai arreglándose el pelo

"Como que ya se fue!" grita Salamon y sale disparada a la puerta para ir donde Kari estaba.

"Me pregunto porque habrá vuelto a su etapa de Salamon?" preguntaba Tai a nadie en particular.

En la escuela…

"Es mi oportunidad para ganarme el corazón de Daivis" decía Tomiko dirigiéndose a la clase de Daivis. "Hola Daivis" le dice Tomiko

"Hola Tomiko… no deberías estar en tu clase porque estoy es 5º grado y tu estas en 8º grado" le dice Daivis

"Solo decidí pasar a decirte hola" le dice Tomiko "Daivis adivina qué"

"Qué" le dice Daivis en tono sarcástico y sin interés

"Me apunte para el periódico escolar y logré entrar!" dice ella y se pone a saltar y gritar de alegría que hace que toda la clase voltee y la mire.

"Te felicito" le responde Daivis sin interés y Tomiko se va

"Eso no lo impresionó no puede ser… trataré de buscar una noticia interesante para que se fije más en mi" se dijo a si misma Tomiko mientras iba a su clase.


	9. Chapter 9

En la clase de matemáticas del 5º grado…

"Esa operación esta mal profesor" le dice Kari

"Podría decirme que tiene de mal señorita Kamiya?" le responde el profesor Tanaki

"Bueno…" dice Kari. Ella da una explicación como de 15 minutos que solo Izzy podría entender. Dejó a todo la clase perpleja incluyendo al profesor. Y suena la campana, todo el mundo en la clase de Kari se ponen a hablar respecto a su inteligencia y una persona estaba escondida detrás de unos casilleros "Con que hay una persona inteligente… esto va a ser una primicia!"

Salamon estaba corriendo por la calle hasta que llegó a la escuela de Kari. Le costó trabajo entrar ya que como pensaban que era un perro no le era fácil pasar hasta que lo logró y pudo llegar a la sala de computo y se escondió ahí.

En el recreo…

"Daivis mira!" era Tomiko con su nuevo ejemplar del periódico

"Un cerebro con patas entre nosotros" lee Daivis y ve la imagen de Kari y le dice a Tomiko "Si, no es novedad" y se va dejando a Tomiko sola con el periódico en la mano.

"Ya va a terminar el colegio y no tengo ninguna noticia que pueda hacer que Daivis me note" decía Tomiko mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Ella tenía razón la escuela iba a terminar en 10 minutos y ya casi todos se estaban llenado porque ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y llegaban a su casa a las 3:00 pero quienes querían se podían quedar en el colegio a estudiar.

Kari va al salón de cómputo y ve a Salamon escondida.

"Ya puedes salir soy yo" le dice Kari

"Pensé que podría ser alguien más" le decía Salamon mientras salía de su escondite.

Kari se acerca a la computadora y saca su D-3 pero justo Tomiko estaba pasando por ahí y vea a alguien atravesando la computadora. "Estoy alucinando…" dice ella y se va a la biblioteca pero en el camino se pone a pensar y decide venir mañana para ver si pasaba lo mismo.


	10. Chapter 10

Tai estaba con Sora en su cita en el restaurante más lujoso de todo Odaiba. Luego de hablar un rato algo interrumpe su velada.

Era una alerta de Agumon y Piyomon del Digimundo. Ambos tuvieron que salir rápido obvio que Tai pagó primero.

Luego de correr por todo Odaiba buscando una computadora entraron al digimundo y Piyomon y Agumon estaban corriendo de un Kuwagamon que los perseguía a ambos. Y pronto Tai y Sora fueron perseguidos también. Luego de perder el Kuwagamon entraron a una cueva. "Piyomon, porqué no puedes digievolucionar?" le pregunta Sora preocupada por su amiga rosada. "Es por la culpa del D-3 gris de la Emperatriz Digimon" les dice Agumon

"Emperatriz Digimon?" pregunta Tai

"Si ella apareció de la nada con un Blackgatomon y comenzó a destruir y controlar digimons y villas" le responde la pregunta Piyomon

"Los encontré!" dice una voz. Era la voz de una niña. "Y les digo que no fue fácil" les dice como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas.

"Con que tu eres la Emperatriz Digimon" dicen Tai y Sora al unísono

"Si, tienen algún problema" dice ella "Kuwagamon… atácalos!"

Las órdenes que le dio ella el Kuwagamon las cumplió en un instante. Sora, Tai, Piyomon y Agumon corren hasta lo profundo de la cueva. "Aquí no podrá alcanzarnos, espero" dice Tai

"Tai, mira!" le dice Sora apuntando a un digihuevo con un simbolito de una nube y el digihuevo tenia la forma de una nube en sí y habían unas orejitas color rosa.

"Es el digihuevo de la dulzura" dijeron Agumon y Piyomon en unísono

"Hay un emblema…" dice Tai

"Y un digidestinado más?" dice Sora completando la oración de Tai

"Parece que si" les dice Piyomon


	11. Chapter 11

En la residencia Kanasake…

Tomiko estaba haciendo su tarea pero se da cuenta que lo único que había escrito en la hoja era Daivis son varios corazones y había planeado su vestido de novia.

"No puedes ser… estoy muy obsesionada con el y no puedo parar de pensar en el!" dice Tomiko gritando que despierta la curiosidad de su hermano menor que entra en su habitación.

"Quien es el?" dice su hermanito

"Deja mi libro pequeña alimaña!" le dice Tomiko

"Ohhh se llama Daivis" dice su hermanito que la hace molestar mas

"Ritzumo! Me haz hecho enojar!" y Tomiko se poner a perseguir a su hermanito en su habitación hasta que sus padres la regañan

"Tomiko, no puedes dejar a tu hermano en paz, vamos se mas amigable, más dulce con el" le dice su madre

"Pero…" dice Tomiko

"Ten un poco más de dulzura con tu hermano" le dice su padre.

Y Tomiko se va a su cuarto a reflexionar.

En el digimundo…

"Vamos, tratemos de sacar el digihuevo" le dice Tai a Sora

"Bien!" le dice ella

"Rápido que no queda mucho tiempo" decía Agumon mientras que la cueva se derrumbaba.

Cuando Tai y Sora tocaron el digihuevo una luz plateada salió volando pero no pudieron sacar el digihuevo.

Donde Tomiko…

Ella estaba durmiendo y no se dio cuenta que un aparatito color plateado estaba brillando en su mesa de noche.


	12. Chapter 12

"No podrán estar aquí mucho tiempo" decía ella, su voz retumbaba en la cueva "En algún momento tendrán que salir"

"Miren allá" dice Piyomon apuntando con su ala. Desde que Tai y Sora tocaron el digihuevo se había hecho una salida.

"Los perdí pero la próxima los atraparé!" dijo la Emperatriz Digimon y se voz se difuminó.

"No pudimos terminar esa cita en ese restaurante lujoso, espero que me perdones Sora…" dijo Tai

"Estúpido Tai…" dice Sora de broma como la hacía antes cuando él vomitó en su sombrero nuevo "No me importa donde halla sido nuestra cita, lo que me importa es pasarla bien y estar contigo"

Y ambos se besan.

"Umm… tórtolos será mejor que regresen a casa" dice Agumon

"Odio decirlo pero Agumon tiene razón" dice Piyomon

"Es cierto!" dice Tai rompiendo el beso

"Que sucede Tai?" pregunta Sora

"Kari… la dejé sola en casa, espero que haya leído la nota pero no podemos regresar, que será de la Emperatriz Digimon" dice Tai preocupado

"Te preocupas demasiado Tai…" le dice Sora "Estoy segura de que no está aquí de noche, no Piyomon"

"Exacto se va de noche" le responde su amiga

"Era de suponerse" le dice Sora a Tai quitándole la preocupación.

En otra parte del Digimundo…

"Voy a detenerlos para que puedas regresar" dice un gato negro a una sombra.

"Pero que sea rápido" le responde aquella sombra.

Donde Tai y Sora…

Ambos estaban caminando al televisor más cercano que Agumon y Piyomon les habían dicho.

"Hasta aquí llegaron" les dijo una voz

"Que… que sucede!" pregunta Sora

"No te preocupes Sora, yo te protegeré" dijo Tai abrazando a Sora como protección.

"Que conmovedor pero… lamento decirles que no podrán verse por un periodo de un largo tiempo debido a que me tengo que deshacer de ustedes" les volvió a decir la voz

"Muéstrate" le dice Tai abrazando aún más fuerte a Sora.

"Crees que te voy a hacer caso?" le responde la sombra "Yo me voy a mostrar pero a mi propia cuenta, no por la orden que me dio un humano desconocido" Y la sombra se mostró.

"No… no puede ser…" dijo Tai sorprendido y suelta a Sora "Ese Digimon es… Gatomon"

"Umm… Tai, si te dieras cuenta Gatomon es blanca y esta es negra o sea que no es el Gatomon que nosotros conocemos" le dice Sora al chico "Quién te manda!"

"Crees que te voy a decir humana entrometida?" les responde el Gatomon de negro "Y para que me recuerden les diré mi nombre para que cuando se vayan me recuerden, me llamo Blackgatomon"

Y se lanza a ellos dos, Tai y Sora estaban abrazándose fuerte como señal de protección y luego dos sombras vienen corriendo y se lanzan a Blackgatomon que la hacen caer pero no le hizo mucho daño. Eran Piyomon y Agumon.

"Tontos Digimons novatos (rookie) eso no me hizo mucho daño" les dice el felino negro y se estaba lanzando a ambos Digimons cuando los digivices de Tai y Sora comenzaron a brillar. "Van a digievolucional eso significa que ya se fue" dijo Blackgatomon en voz baja y se fue.

"Justo cuando íbamos a digievolucionar se va" dice un decepcionado Agumon

"Será mejor que ya te vayas Sora" le dice Piyomon a su compañera "Tai, te la encargo mucho"

"No te preocupes Piyomon, cuidaré bien a Sora" le responde Tai "Y crees que puedas vigilar a Agumon también?"

"Si, claro" le responde ella y Agumon había estado persiguiendo una mariposa y estaba a punto de caerse de un precipicio.


	13. Vacío Interior

**Para que vean que este fic no ha muerto. Mal redactado por falta de tiempo. Debo de estudiar psicología. La vida universitaria es más tediosa de lo que pensé. Hace tiempo que no escribia algo tan corto. _Please forgive me_.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Vacio Interior**

* * *

Con los pijamas puestos y mirando el techo del camarote, así se encontraba Kari Kamiya. Agotada luego de, según ella, aterrorizar el Digimundo, descansaba plácidamente en su cama esperando la llegada de Salamon.

"¿Por qué será que… me siento tan vacía?" se preguntó a si misma mientras daba la vuelta para mirar hacia el computador.

Estos últimos días estaba experimentando un hueco en su interior, como si faltara algo.

_Como si mi vida estuviera incompleta._

Sin saber la razón, termina esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa para soltar una pequeña risa, "Pero que cosas estoy pensando. Qué tonta"

Al final se levantó y se dirigió a las ventanas de la habitación que ha compartido toda la vida con su hermano Tai. Abrió las cortinas lentamente, mientras que sus ojos canela se mezclaban con la luz de la luna. Terminó echando un suspiro para, eventualmente, ser interrumpida por Salamon que acababa de manifestarse tras salir del ordenador.

"Salamon…" suelta Kari, tratando de omitir los pensamientos que acababa de tener, "¿Y?"

"Logré distraerlos, pero no atacarlos. Tal y como me lo pediste" le responde inclinándose un poco en señal de reverencia.

"Ah ya…"

"¿Sucede algo, Kari?" le pregunta su Digimon, mirándola con unos gigantes ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

La chica que ahora era llamada Emperatriz de los Digimons contesta sacudiendo la cabeza y opta por dirigirse a la cocina. Cuando sostuvo la perilla esta se encontraba fría debido al crudo invierno, pero aquello no la inmutó. Hace varios días que había dejado de sentir.

Al adentrarse a la pequeña cocina del departamento en el que vivía llega a ver la nota que Tai había dejado informando sobre su cita, la cual ella sabe que estropeó. Tampoco hizo mueca alguna de mostrar interés y abrió el refrigerador, sacando un poco de leche y mantequilla. Luego, en la despensa, sacó azúcar y harina sin preparar, además de un poco de sal.

"¿Kari?" inquiere Salamon siguiendo sus pasos.

"Panqueques" responde ella monótonamente.

"¿Panqueques?"

"Voy a hacer panqueques para Tai" suelta inconscientemente la chica.

Sin comprender, Salamon ladea la cabeza a un lado, haciendo sonar su collar sagrado.

"Y-Ya sabes… p-para que n-no sospeche" su voz salía dudosa. Era la verdad, ella lo hacía para aparentar ser la Kari de siempre, pero en su interior un sentimiento la impulsaba a hacerlo en forma de disculpas por haber estropeado su día.

* * *

"Vaya, Kari ¡Te pasaste!" Tai se encontraba devorando el poste que Kari le había preparado con mucho empeño.

"Qué bueno que te gustaron, hermano" le responde sonriendo amicalmente mirándolo comer.

"Estaba muerto de hambre. No pude ir a comer con Sora… pero esto sí que me ha llenado" seguía él.

"¿No fueron? ¿Porqué?" tras escuchar esa pregunta provenir de su hermana, Tai baja los hashi e intenta responder.

"Estaba lleno" soltó rápidamente, para seguir comiendo.

"Qué mala suerte. Para la próxima has reservación" le recomienda su hermana, mientras se acomoda el cabello detrás del cuello ya que se estaba metiendo en su vaso de leche.

"Si… creo que eso haré" responde asintiendo.

Al finalizar, Tai se levanta y lava lo que se encuentra en la mesa. Kari se sienta a ver televisión mientras acariciaba a Salamon en su regazo.

"Papá y mamá no llegan hasta dentro de dos semanas, ¿verdad?" pregunta Tai mientras lavaba.

"Creo que sí. Fueron a un funeral en Okinawa. Creo que el hermano del abuelo de papá falleció. Dijeron que iban a quedarse ese tiempo para ayudar" responde Kari absorta por la programación.

"Gracias, no me acordaba bien"

"De nada"

"¿Qué hora es ya?" inquiere Tai mientras se sienta al lado de su hermana y observa a Salamon, aún dudoso sobre la razón de la repentina de-Digievolución de Gatomon.

"Van a ser la nueve creo" responde ella, estirándose y echando un bostezo.

"Entonces ya es hora de dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día de estudios" tras decir eso le da un beso de buenas noches a su hermana, "Voy a ducharme. Te voy diciendo buenas noches de una vez por si entro y ya estás dormida"

"Está bien" con eso dicho sigue a su hermano, despertando a Salamon en el proceso, para separarse camino a la habitación. Al ya estar en pijama, lo único que hace es echarse y taparse hasta la nariz para cerrar lentamente los ojos.

_Quizás finja un resfriado mañana. No deseo ir al colegio._

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

* * *

"Estás con fiebre muy alta" Tai se encontraba con un termómetro en la mano, "Treinta y nueve"

No hubo necesidad de que Kari mintiera al despertarse. El resfriado vino solo. Salamon se encontraba a su lado, poniéndole un paño humo en la frente con sus diminutas patitas.

"Te voy a dejar un par de pastillas y mucha agua. Aprovecha en tomar un baño, eso ayudará" le dice su hermano, evidentemente preocupado por ella, pero debe de ir a estudiar y no puede quedarse a cuidarla, "Dios, me da pena dejarte aquí sola"

"Está bien, hermano. Salamon está conmigo" al terminar de hablar suelta algo de tos. Al parecer su garganta también está inflamada.

"_¿Ahora demuestra interés por Salamon? Bueno, su personalidad debe de estar alterada por haber estado en coma. El doctor dijo que eso sería normal y que al pasar de los días se iría" _tras pensar aquello, Tai se despide desde lejos y se va.

"No creí que lo que planeé se volviera realidad" dice Kari intentando sentarse, haciendo que caiga en las sábanas la toallita que Salamon le había colocado con mucho amor y dedicación.

"Sigue echada, Kari… debes de mejorarte" le decía su compañera Digimon.

"Cállate…" le responde sin ánimos.

"Kari…" ahora, ambas se encontraban en silencio. Salamon creyendo que había hecho mal y Kari que meditaba que hacer ante este gran inconveniente, "Kari… ¿puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Porqué me pediste que no lastimara a Tai y a los demás?" aquella pregunta había agarrado a la chica de cabello marrón de improviso.

"¿Qué porqué?" le contesta preguntando ella.

"Sí" dice Salamon llena de curiosidad, "Es decir, cuando estaba como BlackGatomon me dijiste que los lastimara para que les costara recuperarse… pero de ahí que no les hiciera nada y que me hiciera la que los dejó huir debido a diferencia de poder. Tu sabes que los puedo derrotar, hayan digievolucionado o no"

"Lo sé, Salamon. Lo sé…" replica Kari levantándose de manera torpe, "No entiendo que me está sucediendo… hay algo en mí que… me siento vacía. Que algo falta"

En eso, el casi monólogo de Kari es interrumpido por el sonar del timbre.

"No me digas que mi hermano está teniendo arrepentimientos" con eso dicho se dirige a la puerta, abrazando una frazada. Como se encontraba sin medias, se imaginaba que la madera se encontraba fría… "O quizás yo sea tan fría como la madera en invierno"

Al abrir la puerta sin mirar ni preguntar quién era, se da cara a cara con su mejor amigo de la infancia.

"Tk…" suelta ella, sintiendo como si la temperatura de su resfriado acabara de subir a cuarenta.

"¡Vaya, Kari! Estás totalmente roja" con eso dicho, el muchacho se adentra y la acompaña a su habitación para que se recostara nuevamente. Obedeció sin protestar.

"Le dije eso hace menos de cinco minutos y no me hizo caso" protestaba Salamon, "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tk?"

"Pensaba en darle una sorpresa a Kari para ir caminando juntos a la escuela… pero ahora creo que me quedaré a cuidarla" con eso dicho se sienta como indio en el piso.

"No te olvides de decir que también estoy aquí" aquella voz le resultaba familiar a Salamon y Patamon se manifiesta debajo del gorro de Tk, "¡Hola!"

"P-Patamon… ¿tú también?" suelta la perrita mientras ve a su amigo Digimon ir a su lado.

"Sip, yo también estoy aquí. Es que se supone que después de clases íbamos todos a ir al Digimundo para ver cómo iban las cosas. Con esto de la emperatriz estamos más atareados que nunca"

"Sí, es cierto…" ruborizándose un poco y bajando sus ojos azules, Salamon se apena al tenerlo a su lado.

"Patamon, Salamon ¿Porqué no me hacen un favor y van por un balde con agua fría? Así podemos cambiarle el paño a Kari más seguido" recomiendo Tk mientras observaba a su amiga cerrar los ojos debido a la fiebre.

"De acuerdo, Tk" responde Patamon, "Vamos, Salamon… ¿de dónde podemos sacar un balde?"

"Creo que hay uno en el depósito del departamento. Vamos a tener que ir hasta el sótano"

"¿Y qué estamos esperando?" con eso dicho, Patamon vuela lentamente mientras Salamon la sigue y desaparecen cerrando la puerta torpemente, listos para cumplir con su misión.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto. Kari se encontraba respirando de manera agitada e, inconscientemente, palpó la cama en señal para que Tk se sentara. Captando la señal, Tk se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello. Se veía tan frágil ante sus ojos, que lo único que deseaba era que el resfriado se fuera.

"Al parecer tampoco nos podrás acompañar hoy" suelta Tk repentinamente.

"¿Acompañar a dónde?" le pregunta Kari.

"Al Digimundo… pensaba en llevarte a un lugar bonito" sin notarlo, Tk se arrepiente de lo que había dicho, "O-olvida lo que acabo de decir, por favor"

"Si así lo dices…" Kari se sentía especial siento acurrucada por Tk, pero ese vacío seguía doliéndole.

_¿Será que ese vacío está lleno de oscuridad?_

Tk la mira de manera sutil, fijándose si el color de su piel no se encontrara tan roja. Sin notarlo, sus caricias empezaron a descender del cabello hasta la mejilla y de la mejilla hasta el cuello. Kari estiró su cabeza, haciendo que su cuello creciera. Al parecer aquello la relajaba. Acababa de cerrar sus ojos.

El joven rubio se detiene, meditando sus acciones, "_¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Debe de ser la culpabilidad. Después de todo Kari estaba conmigo cuando la atropellaron"_

Al ya no sentir caricias, Kari se inclina ante Tk y reposa su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y respirar. Sin poder hacer nada, Tk le sigue acariciando la cabeza y así siguen por un largo rato, hasta que la chica se quedara dormida.

* * *

_¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?_

_El vacio en mi… está creciendo._

_Alguien… por favor…rescátenme._

_Tengo miedo._

_Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad._

_No quiero seguir la destrucción._

* * *

Kari acababa de despertar de su sueño, haciendo saltar a Tk, quién también se había quedado dormido tras hacerle tanto cariño.

"¿Estás bien, Kari?"

"Si… si… fue un mal sueño" con eso dicho coge una pastilla y toma algo de agua con ella. Tras terminar, nota que ya estaba atardeciendo, "Al parecer dormimos todo el día"

"Sí, eso parece. Salamon y Patamon también están igual" con eso dicho, Kari dirige su mirada y observa que ambos digimons se encontraban dormidos alrededor del balde con agua, "Quizás llegaron y al vernos dormidos se aburrieron y cayeron también"

"Es probable…" con eso dicho, Kari se aleja del abrazo de Tk ya que al estar tan cerca de él no la dejaba respirar tranquila, "Creo que ya debes de irte a casa"

"Tienes razón, pero a casa no. Debo de alcanzar a los demás en el Digimundo"

"Ah verdad… bueno, te deseo suerte" Kari trataba de actuar con naturalidad, despidiéndose moviendo la mano mientras Tk se iba en dirección a la sala de computo de la escuela cargando a un dormido Patamon.

Tras su ida, Kari despierta violentamente a Salamon, "Oye, despierta"

"¿Qué pasa…? ¿Kari?" se despierta ella solo viendo una mancha de colores.

"Es hora de trabajar. Se supone que a esta hora la emperatriz se va, pero si van a entrar al atardecer… les daré una sorpresa" al terminar la tos la atacó otra vez.

"No vayamos, Kari. Sigues mal… vas a empeorar"

"¡Si no voy sería sospechoso!" le grita enojada a su Digimon, causando que se asuste y se lance a la computadora sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al estar sola, Kari se toma un momento para meditar los sucesos del día de hoy.

_Siento que cada día este vacío crece… ¿qué podrá ser? _

_El estar con Tk hizo que ese vacío se sintiera lleno… por lo menos por un segundo._

_¿Y mi sueño? ¿Quién está pidiendo ayuda? _

"Pero si me piden ayuda a mi… no cuenten conmigo. Después de todo… mi único objetivo es destruir para aliviar este dolor" y con eso dicho, Kari se adentra al mundo digital, dejando sus dudas atrás como si nunca hubieran existido.

* * *

**FAIL. Super duper FAIL. **


	14. Inesperado Suceso

**Y sigo actualizando. Esta historia s****í que va a ser simplificada debido a la falta de tiempo. La trama ha cambiado de ayer para hoy y eso es debido a no tener "Madoka" por casi un mes aproximadamente. De todas formas, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Amethyst Brounette – **

**Me alegra saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Bueno, de pequeña siempre me pregunté como sería una Kari "mala" y así fue como surgió este fic en el 2005 si no me equivoco. Sip, el Takari es precioso! Dalo por hecho que la voy a continuar. La trama que se me acaba de ocurrir ha causado que me den muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: ****Inesperado Suceso.**

* * *

La llegada al Digimundo fue tediosa. Kari se encontraba caminando de lugar en lugar en su pequeña base cerca de un desierto e intentaba jalarse los pelos en el proceso, pero aquello no resultaba debido a su extraña cabellera.

"Creo que debo de rediseñar mi traje" y con eso dicho entro en acción.

Cuando Salamon entró al centro de operaciones de Kari, observó que se encontraba dibujando en una hoja de papel bond. Como la curiosidad nacía en ella, salta ágilmente al teclado para caminar lentamente y preguntarle que qué era lo que hacía.

"¿Que haciendo?"

"… nada que te importe" con esa respuesta dada, Kari extiende sus brazos en todo el papel, impidiendo que su Digimon puede ver algo de los trazos que había hecho con el lápiz.

"Vamos, no seas así… déjame ver, no me reiré" le dice Salamon, intentando convencerla.

Echando un suspiro, y unos gruñidos debido a su recientemente adquirido malhumor, Kari levanta sus brazos y revela lo que su creatividad había logrado. El modelo tenía cabello largo y cerquillo disparejo, causando que unos mechones llegaran hasta la nariz y los otros fueran más cortos. Una flecha guiaba hacia lo que decía _lentes de contacto color -_. Luego, como vestimenta, era un largo vestido blanco con un toque de bobos color rosa pastel en el borde y las mangas tenían unas cintas celestes. Por último, una larga bufanda color amarillo se extendía del cuello hasta lo que aparentaban ser pies.

"Está bonito. Me gusta ¿Aún no decides el color de ojos?" inquiere su Digimon.

"No, aún no" replica Kari algo feliz debido al halago que había recibido. Repentinamente se levanta y dobla el papel en dos para guardarlo en un archivador, "Quizás algún día deje este traje… realmente… tener pelo puntiagudo es un problema"

"Ah, Kari…"

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" con eso dicho, observa que su camarada digital se encontraba viendo una de las pantallas que reflejaban el mundo exterior.

"Son Tai y los demás. Al parecer no logró juntar a todo el grupo. Solo están él, Sora, Davis y Tk"

"Creo que deberíamos de ir a darles una visita sorpre-" la emperatriz de los Digimons no pudo terminar su oración debido al ataque de tos que acababa de darle.

"¡Kari! Sabía que era una mala idea venir" con eso dicho, la perrita baja del teclado y se dirige hacia su Tamer.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Anda y atácalos de una vez!" y al terminar siguió con el resfrío e inflamación en la garganta.

"Kari…" Salamon cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para luego tener una mirada llena de seriedad y determinación, "Si así lo deseas, lo haré"

Tras Digievolucionar a BlackGatomon dejó a Kari sola a merced de su enfermedad.

* * *

**Donde el pequeño grupo de niños elegidos…**

* * *

"Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí" suelta Tai como líder innato que es mientras cruzas sus brazos detrás del cuello, "O más bien, los que pudieron venir"

"Yo aún sigo sin entender…" dice Davis imprudentemente, "¿Cómo es esto de que el Digimundo está en peligro otra vez?"

"Necesitamos explicaciones, Tai" agrega tranquilamente Tk. Patamon lo miraba a lo lejos, algo preocupado.

"Lo que sucede es que…" Sora iba a tomar rienda de la situación, pero Tai le ganó.

"Hay una Emperatriz de los Digimons" con tan solo decir esas palabras, Davis calló de rodillas al verde césped, humedeciéndose con el rocío de la tarde.

"Debe de ser una broma… ¿Cómo estará Veemon?" se pregunta a sí mismo en voz alta.

"Veemon se encuentra bien, está en un refugio con los demás" suelta Patamon para tratar de tranquilizar al líder de la segunda generación.

"Cierto, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace un rato… ¿Porqué Patamon está contigo, Tk?" nada se le escapaba a Sora.

"Coincidencia" responde rápidamente el chico de cabellos rubios. Su compañero Digimon vuelve a lanzarle una mirada llena de preocupación.

"En realidad tuvimos la suerte de cruzarnos mientras iba por algo de provisiones para el refugio. Era mi turno" dice Patamon tratando de agregar más detalle a la respuesta de Tk.

"Bueno, si así son las cosas… ¿Ahí también se encuentran Agumon y Piyomon?" seguía Sora

"Están todos, claro que menos Gatomon ya que está cuidando a Kari, ¿cierto?" Patamon no quería delatar que acababan de estar en casa de los Kamiya ya que temía que Tai atacara furiosamente a Tk por algún acto de hermano sobre protector.

"Sí, es verdad. La está cuidando" replica Tai.

"Al parecer lo que nos queda es derrotar a susodicha Emperatriz, ¿no?" termina agregando Tk, sacándose el sombrero y limpiándolo un poco para volvérselo a poner.

"¡No podrán hacer eso!" una voz acababa de hablar en el claro campo en el que se encontraban.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" grita Davis, algo nervioso debido a no tener a Veemon cerca.

"Esa voz es familiar…" suelta Tai.

"¡Es BlackGatomon!" termina Sora. Tal y como lo dijo, la felina se manifestó frente a ellos.

Patamon mira detenidamente a los ojos del enemigo, y BlackGatomon logra detectar algo en su mirada. Era lástima. Pena. Decepción.

"¡Tai, Davis, Sora!" grita repentinamente Tk, "Ustedes vayan al refugio. Patamon y yo la distraeremos"

"Pero si no sabemos dónde está" dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Está cerca a la ciudad del inicio, lo van a encontrar de todas maneras. Solo váyanse" les decía Tk sin mirar atrás.

Cuando los tres empezaron a correr, BlackGatomon intentó ir tras ellos, pero Patamon se lo impidió al tirarle una burbuja de aire.

"Ahora que ya se fueron podemos hablar" prosigue Tk.

Patamon había dejado de volar y se coloca en el césped, esperando. Aún así, no deja de mirar a BlackGatomon con los mismos ojos.

"_Deja de mirarme así. Duele" _pensaba BlackGatomon en su interior "¿Hablar sobre qué, humano?"

"No hagas esto más difícil, por favor" el rubio se rascó la cabeza por detrás cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos, "Dinos en dónde está Kari"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, BlackGatomon se quedó estática. No podía comprender lo que sucedía. No lo creía real. Llevaban pocos días en esto y le parecía imposible que supieran tan rápido.

"C-Cómo…" tras volver en sí, se puso en una pose defensiva, "No les diré. La verdad, no entiendo a que se refieren"

"Te dije que no hicieras esto más difícil… Patamon por favor" con eso dicho, Tk le dirige una mirada sin emoción alguna a su Digimon. Como si aquello ya fuera una rutina.

"Pero, Tk…" el pequeño volador estaba a punto de protestar, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Tragó un poco de saliva y se acercó a paso lento al gato negro.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" le dice ella, mostrando sus garras.

"Perdóname, Gatomon" y con eso dicho, Patamon se le acerca de manera monótona y, con una de sus diminutas pezuñas dirigidas a la frente de la pequeña, habló nuevamente, "Bang"

En cuestiones de segundos, lo único que quedaba eran datos flotando en la atmósfera digital y una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla del conejillo de indias alado.

"No puedo seguir con esto, Tk" suelta él, cayendo rendido al césped.

"Yo tampoco, Patamon… yo tampoco"

* * *

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo así Tk sabía sobre la emperatriz? A los únicos que ataqué fueron a Tai y Sora… dudo que se hayan pasado la voz tan rápido" se decía Kari a sí misma, "Esta vez BlackGatomon sí que se está demorando. Ya va a anochecer"

En eso, su mirada observa a un hombre adentrándose en el desierto cercano a su base.

"¿Tk? ¡Cómo sabe en dónde está mi base!" y con eso dicho, la proclamada Emperatriz de los Digimons sale al exterior a recibirlo.

Cuando Tk y Patamon se adentran, Kari los recibe con los brazos extendidos, literalmente.

"Sean bienvenidos, Digimon y niño elegido" suelta con felicidad, "¿Qué los traería hasta aquí?"

"Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí" dice Tk, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo. Patamon no hace nada más que observar, pero luego se retracta y cubre sus ojos con sus alas.

"_No deseo volver a ver esto" _pensó el Digimon.

"Me siento halagada" replica ella para luego reír maliciosamente.

"Dejemos los juegos, Kari. No puedo dejar que sigas en la oscuridad" su mirada penetrante rompía la barrera protectora de la chica.

"C-Cómo… ¿Cómo?..." Kari Kamiya se había quedado atónita, "N-No sé de quién estás hablando"

"No estás sola, Kari" y aún sin retirar la mano de su bolsillo, corre y la aferra hacia él, "No dejaré que la oscuridad tome ventaja sobre ti. Esta vez te puede haber engañado luego de perder la memoria tras estar en coma… pero la siguiente no lo permitiré"

"De que estás…" pero nuevamente es interrumpida.

"Descubriré cuál es ese vacío que tienes en el interior… y al hacerlo, ganaré este tonto juego y tendremos un futuro mejor… un futuro mejor para los dos"

Sin notarlo, Kari había empezado a llorar, "¿Vas a salvarme?"

"Lo haré, no solo por que seas mi mejor amiga… sino porque también te quiero. Te amo, Kari"

Y esas palabras bastaron para que Kari se despistara, Tk sacara la pistola que tenía guardada, y le disparara tras el cuello. Uno de los lugares en donde uno muere rápido y no siente dolor alguno.

"Y ahora que el juego empiece de nuevo" le dice a nadie en particular Tk, antes de caer y tener un colapso nervioso, "No creo poder seguir haciendo esto mucho tiempo… por qué… ¿por qué?"

"Vamos a lograrlo Tk… lo lograremos. Hay que prevenir que Kari se vuelva en la Emperatriz, tú lo sabes" Patamon había dejado su cobardía y se encontraba al lado de su compañero.

"Tú también tendrás tu futuro con Gatomon, Patamon… esta vez fue por un descuido de mi parte. Había olvidado nuestra misión, pero la recordé a tiempo… prefiero que muera en mis propias manos que verla suicidarse otra vez o que la maten su hermano y los demás"

"Tk… vayamos, y derrotemos al poder de las tinieblas" y mientras Patamon decía esas palabras alentadoras, su mundo empieza a ser cubierto por rallas negras y blancas, para al final desaparecer.

* * *

**Y lo único que hago es llenar de incertidumbre. Bueno, debo de hacer mi tarea de lenguaje I y de ahí estudiar Psicología. Bye bye. Gah, no tengo tiempo de escribir nada, pero quiero avanzar algo por lo menos. Hour of Darkness sigue… atorada, solo tengo la primera página escrita a mano, lol. **


	15. Medio Que Lo Vi En Un Sueño

**Otro coto capitulín antes de estudiar Psicología –mañana es mi examen! D:**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Medio que lo vi en un Sueño.**

* * *

_"Sean bienvenidos, Digimon y niño elegido" suelto con felicidad, "¿Qué los traería hasta aquí?"_

_"Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí" dice Tk, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo. Patamon no hace nada más que observar, pero luego se retracta y cubre sus ojos con sus alas._

_"Me siento halagada" repliqué para luego reír maliciosamente._

_"Dejemos los juegos, Kari. No puedo dejar que sigas en la oscuridad" su mirada penetrante rompía la barrera que me protegía._

_"C-Cómo… ¿Cómo?..." me había quedado atónita, "N-No sé de quién estás hablando"_

_"No estás sola, Kari" y aún sin retirar la mano de su bolsillo, corre y me aferra hacia él, "No dejaré que la oscuridad tome ventaja sobre ti. Esta vez te puede haber engañado luego de perder la memoria tras estar en coma… pero la siguiente no lo permitiré"_

_"De que estás…" pero nuevamente me interrumpe_

_"Descubriré cuál es ese vacío que tienes en el interior… y al hacerlo, ganaré este tonto juego y tendremos un futuro mejor… un futuro mejor para los dos"_

_Sin notarlo, había empezado a llorar, "¿Vas a salvarme?"_

_"Lo haré, no solo por que seas mi mejor amiga… sino porque también te quiero. Te amo, Kari"_

_Bang._

* * *

Me desperté abruptamente, sudando a montones. Por suerte mi movimiento no fue tan brusco ni fuerte como para despertar a mi hermano. Inconscientemente coloqué mi mano derecha detrás de mi cuello y cerré mis ojos para terminar suspirando. Retiré mi mano tranquilamente, confirmando no ver sangre, y me desplomé en la almohada.

"Pero que sueño más extraño" dije en voz baja, "Ya no creo poder seguir durmiendo"

Y, efectivamente, me quedé viendo el pasar de la noche a través del travesaño de la ventana recostada en mi cama hasta ver salir los primeros rayos del sol junto a los quejares de mi hermano debido a la luz que caía directamente a su rostro. Al ya poder ver mis alrededores, me levanté y duché para luego desayunar las sobras de la cena de ayer. Era ramen.

"Eres tú, ¿Kari?" inquiere mi soñoliento hermano que se hacía paso hacia la sala en donde siempre comemos en familia, "¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Puedes despertar a mamá y papá"

En eso se detiene y huele a su alrededor. Lo único que hago es mirarlo, ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Es eso ramen?"

"Sí. Me daba pena despertarte. Es domingo después de todo" le respondo sonriendo mientras tomo un sorbo de la sopa.

"Genial… cuando hagan el desayuno no comerás" me dice suspirando, cayendo rendido al sofá para luego prender el televisor en volumen bajo.

"No te preocupes, voy a salir. Mamá tendrá menos trabajo en hacer el almuerzo" y tras decir eso me pongo a lavar mi plato.

"¿Por qué? Recuerda que se van el lunes y no regresan hasta el sábado que viene, van a funeral este"

El silencio nos invadió, pero rápidamente la respuesta a su pregunta vino a él por su cuenta.

"Ah, verdad… ¿vas a salir con Tk, no?"

"Así es" le replico sentándome a su lado luego de haber terminado mi pequeña labor doméstica, "¿Recuerdas que me dijo para ir a ver una película la semana pasada?"

Mi hermano asiente como respuesta, cambiando los canales uno por uno.

"Iba a ir con Yolei, pero se le dificultó. Algo con la tienda creo. Davis después me dijo que él me acompañaría, pero también se le hizo un problema debido a sus prácticas del club de fútbol. Creo que tiene un partido importante mañana" hago una pequeña pausa para respirar, "Entonces Tk se ofreció ya que sabía que quería verla mucho"

"¿Qué van a ir a ver?"

"_**Simplemente, Te Quiero**_" le respondo, "Hace varias semanas que la quiero ver. Dicen que es para llorar"

"Asegúrate de llevar muchos papelitos para tu nariz, pequeña llorona" me dice en tono burlón, pero a la misma vez amical.

"De acuerdo, hermano" le respondo, "Aún me siento algo mal de llevar a ver a Tk algo así, sé que no es su cosa"

"A veces los mejores amigos hacen esas cosas. Toma como ejemplo mi relación de amistad con Sora. Hay cosas que no me gustan, pero igual hago por ella porque es mi mejor amiga y quiero verla feliz"

Y cuando dijo eso recordé el evento cuando Sora le dio los chocolates a Matt, confiándoselo a mi hermano y que él no dijo nada ya que si veía a ella feliz, él sería feliz.

"Tienes razón, hermano. Tienes razón"

"Bueno, Kari. Creo que es hora de que te cambies y te arregles. Mira la hora"

Al decir aquello me percaté de las agujas del reloj. Ya iban a ser las nueve. Qué rápido fue el pasar de las horas.

Me adentré a mi habitación y, luego de desparramar medio closet y probarme varias cosas frente a un espejo que habían instalado en mi armario, logré decidir qué ponerme y me encontraba lista. Era una pequeña bufanda color rosa, unos mocasines marrones y un vestido amarillo con botones blancos. Era invierno después de todo. Y faltaba casi una semana para navidad.

* * *

Tk tocó el timbre a las once de la mañana. Al lugar que íbamos era algo lejano y debimos de tomar el metro. Al tenerlo tan cerca no podía evitar acordarme del sueño. Las palabras que me había dicho.

_Te quiero, Kari. Te amo._

Sacudí mi cabeza repentinamente, ocasionando que me mirara algo extrañado. No pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza y nos bajamos del subterráneo para salir a la superficie y caminar un poco más hacia el centro.

"La película no empieza como hasta las dos de la tarde" me comentó repentinamente, "Vayamos a pasear"

No sé si era que yo tenía altas expectativas de nuestra salida o simplemente no veía a Tk tan animado como siempre.

"E-Está bien" repliqué nerviosa mientras lo seguía entre los miles de transeúntes. Quiero decirle que deseo ir a una tienda de animales de felpa. La vez pasada con Yolei había visto un peluche similar a Gatomon, pero no estaba en stock. Tenía ganas de ir y reservarlo, después de todo no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad al hacer que me lo compre.

Sin darme cuenta, nos estábamos adentrando a la tienda que deseaba ir.

"¿Tienen el gato de peluche?" le preguntó Tk al ancianito que se encargaba de la tienda. Aquella pregunta me sorprendió ¿cómo sabía que lo quería? ¿Habré dicho mis pensamientos en voz alta?

"Ah, jovencito… el gatito, ¿No?" con eso dicho, el ancianito nos dio la espalda y empezó a buscar entre unos cuadernos, "¿Es para tu novia?"

"N-No so…" pero antes de que yo pudiera arreglar el malentendido y decir que solo somos amigos, él responde.

"Sí"

"Qué lindo gesto de tu parte, jovencito… veamos… gatito… gatito… al parecer no nos han traído al gatito este fin, pero lo tendremos para unos días antes de Navidad"

Nos despedimos amablemente y nos hicimos camino al exterior. No me atrevía a preguntarle a Tk porqué dijo aquello y también me daba miedo hacerlo. Parecía estar de malhumor. Quizás tomar algo ayude… pero nuevamente me sorprendió causando que entráramos a una pequeña fuente de soda y nos sentáramos. Una camarera nos ofreció dos listas, pero Tk las rechazó amablemente y ordenó por los dos.

"Un batido de fresa y otro de vainilla, por favor"

Sorprendidas (la camarera y yo) lo miramos por una fracción de segundo antes de que nos diera su carismática sonrisa. Ella desapareció en un instante con la orden y yo ya no pude aguantarme más la curiosidad.

"¿Cómo sabías que quería un batido de fresa?" me atreví a preguntar, rompiendo su sonrisa.

"Porque te conozco muy bien" me dice como respuesta, colocando ambas manos bajo su mentón.

"P-Pero eso no explica lo del gato de peluche… y del hecho de que dijeras que soy t-t-tu… n-novia"

"Yolei me comentó lo del gato una vez. Creo que se le escapó en la escuela" me dice mientras mira la hora en su celular, "Y lo de ser mi novia lo puse como un pequeño extra, ¿te hizo sentir muy incómoda?"

En realidad no. Eso quisiera decir, pero no me atrevo, "Fue algo… como decirlo… ¿inesperado?"

"Sí, supongo…" responde agotado, "Kari… ¿puedes prometerme algo?"

Aquella pregunta me agarró desprevenida, "¿Qué cosa?"

"Prométeme que seguirás siendo la Kari de siempre para Navidad. Te daré algo especial si lo haces" me dice con una mirada persuasiva.

"¿La Kari de siempre?" pregunté extrañada. En eso, más fragmentos de mi sueño de anoche se manifiestan. En ese sueño era una Kari diferente.

"Lo sé, es algo extraño de pedir"

"Te lo prometo, Tk" le dije, sonriente.

"Siempre lo prometes, Kari" y con eso dicho me soba la cabeza, dejándome con una gran incógnita.

_¿Siempre?_

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora de la película y, tal como lo dijo mi hermano, me puse a llorar durante el final. Tk me ofreció más papeles. Al parecer venía preparado. Al finalizar la función me provocó un helado. Temí que me dijera en broma que engordaría ya que habíamos tenido un batido en la mañana, pero no me dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a la heladería, ya que al parecer me leyó el pensamiento nuevamente, ordenó por mi uno de chocolate. Nos encontrábamos comiendo cada uno un cono de una bola y estábamos cerca a un cruce. Cuando el semáforo se puso rojo e iba a poner un pie en el cruce peatonal, Tk parece entrar en sí y me jala de la mano gritando.

"¡No cruces, Kari!" y cuando lo dijo me jaló hacia sí.

En ese momento un auto color rojo pasó la luz a toda velocidad. Me pudo haber atropellado.

Con ambos helados estropeados, sentía que mi respiración se entrecortaba. Tk acababa de evitar que me atropellaran. ¿Cómo?

"Que atento eres" le digo, intentando reírme un poco para olvidar el susto que acababa de sufrir, "Al parecer ya está seguro"

Y con eso dicho empiezo a cruzar la pista con un atento Tk a mi lado. Pero al parecer la suerte aún no estaba de nuestro lado. Otro auto venía siguiendo el otro, solo que éste era color plata. También a pura velocidad, me tocó el claxon para que me moviera, pero mis piernas se entumecieron, ¿planeaba pasar aún cuando el semáforo le dijera que no?

"¡Kari!" no sé como lo vi, pero Tk se lanzó hacia mí, dejándome rendida en el otro lado de la calle, mientras que observaba como él era atropellado y caía inconsciente a la pista.

Fui directo hacia él, no creyendo lo que sucedía.

"Ayuda… alguien… ayúdeme…" eran las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca. No podía mantener estable mi celular. El número de emergencia no timbraba. La ambulancia no lo haría a tiempo.

"_¿Deseas salvarlo?"_

En plena desesperación, alejé el auricular de mi celular de mi oído derecho y volví a escuchar la voz.

"_¿Deseas salvarlo?"_

"¿Quién eres?"

"_Alguien que puede ayudarte a salvar a ese muchacho"_

"¿Puedes salvar a Tk…?" una lágrima brotó de mi ojo izquierdo, cayendo a la pista.

"_Lo puedo hacer… claro que requiero algo a cambio"_

"Haré lo que sea… pero por favor… si puedes salvar a Tk…" no tenía tiempo de pensar razonablemente. Lo único que deseaba era ayudarlo. Por mi culpa estaba así.

_Por mi culpa._

"Sálvalo… por favor"

"_Deja a un lado tu luz y déjate llenar por oscuridad"_

Y con eso dicho, sentí como mi luz se esfumaba de mí, para llenar mi ser de oscuridad y crear un vacío en mi corazón.

* * *

**Horas después… (Fin de relato de Kari)**

* * *

El joven rubio despertó en la camilla de un hospital, con un catéter en la mano derecha y un suero conectado a él.

"¿Pero qué…?" y con eso dicho, intenta sentarse cómodamente en la camilla.

"Ya despertó…" una mujer se encontraba a su lado. Parecía ser una enfermera.

"¿En dónde…?" cuando Tk la vio, se confundió aún más.

"Que alegría ver que ya se despertó. Perdone mi rudeza, pero debo de hacerle un par de preguntas antes de que llegue el médico. ¿Nombre?"

"Takeru… Takeru Takaishi" replica el muchacho con algo de dolor en la cabeza.

"¿Día y mes?"

"Dieciocho de Diciembre"

"¿Año?"

"Está en el calendario que se encuentra a su espalda" con eso dicho, la enfermera volteó y efectivamente ahí salía"

"Al parecer no hay problemas con su memoria… el doctor vendrá enseguida"

Pero no tuvo necesidad de esperar, ya que el doctor, junto a su hermano Matt abrieron la puerta antes de que la enfermera lo hiciera para salir.

"¡Tk!" Matt se encontraba abrazando a su hermano menor, "Estaba tan preocupado…"

"¿Matt? ¿Qué fue lo que me…?" pero fue interrumpido por el doctor.

"Lo atropellaron. Tuvo mucha suerte de quedar con vida, además de lesiones menores y ningún problema que afectara la memoria. Es usted un hombre con mucha suerte" le decía el hombre de blanco.

"¿Atropellado?" al preguntarse aquello recordó lo sucedido, "Matt, ¿Kari? ¿En dónde está Kari?"

"¿Kari? Cuando llegamos al hospital dijo que se iba. Me pareció muy extraño en ella. Pensé que se quedaría" le responde su hermano.

"¿Notaste algo extraño en ella?"

"¿Algo extraño?" Matt cierra los ojos y empieza a recordar, "Ahora que lo dices, cuando llegó con la ambulancia tenía una mirada extraña, como sin vida"

"¡Maldición!" el repentino impulso de Tk asustó al doctor y a su hermano, "¡La arruiné otra vez!"

"¡Tk, tranquilo! ¿Qué sucede, de qué hablas?" Matt quería seguir, pero el doctor le recomendó que lo mejor era dejarlo solo y así lo hicieron, por más que Matt protestara. Al ya estar solo prosiguió.

"Otra vez dejé que pasara… ya es la quinta vez… ¿acaso esto continuará por toda la eternidad?"

"¿En serio no necesitas de mi ayuda?" una voz acababa de hablar en el cuarto y una pequeña niña se manifestó en la habitación, sentándose en la ventana del diminuto cuarto para internados.

"Ya te dije que no, Maya" la aparición de la niña parecía haberlo molestado.

De cabello complejo color celeste y ojos violeta, así era la llamada Maya.

"Puedo ayudarte a luchar un poco más con la oscuridad, tú lo sabes. Aún no entiendo por qué sigues rehusando mi amabilidad" le dice en tono burlón.

"¿Acaso quieres otro contrato o qué?" Tk seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"Mis contratos son ilimitados. No me molestaría otro… y cuida la manera en la que le respondes a tu ama"

"¿No podemos empezar desde cero otra vez?" le pregunta Tk, "Ah, y aprovechar en cambiar las pautas de ese contrato"

"Tu aceptaste ser mi sirviente, Tk. Todo por salvar a tu amada Kari. Fue por eso que hiciste ese contrato conmigo, ¿no es cierto? De salvarla del poder de las tinieblas"

"Eres una bruja" le dice enfadado, pero por alguna razón, sonríe.

"Es que _soy_ una bruja. Más bien, aprendiz. Ambos salimos ganando, ya lo sabes. Si logro hacer que tu deseo se cumpla me suben de rango. Yo solo tengo que cumplirlo. Por eso hicimos el contrato… aunque aún no entiendo por qué simplemente no deseaste que desapareciera esa fuerza del mal que se apodera de Kari"

"Quiero ganar este juego de manera justa"

"Viajar en el tiempo no es jugar de manera justa, pero bueno… después de todo ese fue tu deseo… y no, no podemos empezar desde cero. Cuando Kari muera, este ciclo empezará nuevamente"

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"Maya Stoilé Vanilleshika hará que tu deseo se cumpla"

* * *

**Digimundo…**

* * *

Patamon se encontraba en un bosque desierto, es decir, donde no habitaban Digimons. Al revisar que nadie lo seguía, se acercó a uno de los árboles y extendió una de sus pesuñas.

"Bang" con eso dicho, el árbol de volvió en datos.

Una persona común y corriente no comprendería lo sucedido, pero solo Patamon podía verlo. No es que esa palabra activara alguna clase de mecanismo invisible, era solo que el gustaba agregar esa onomatopeya. Los ojos de Patamon observaban la nueva habilidad que se le había sido otorgada.

_Eliminador de datos._

Una especie de luz roja sale de su patita, cruzando al Digimon, ocasionando un error en sus datos para que al final termine autodestruyéndose.

"Aún no entiendo porqué la señorita bruja me dio un poder así para ayudar a Tk…"

_Eliminador de datos._

Y otro árbol desaparece.

_Eliminador de datos._

Uno más cae.

_Eliminador de…_

"¿Qué haces, Patamon?" una voz que él conocía muy bien se manifestó tras suyo.

"Gatomon…" no podía evitar mostrar un rostro de alivio y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola.

"¿Qué sucede? Te pusiste muy cariñoso de la nada"

"Gatomon… prométeme algo"

"¿Patamon…?"

"Prométeme que no te dejarás atrapar ni consumir por la oscuridad"

"¿Qué cosas hablas, Patamon? Y por favor… ya suéltame… esto está un poco raro" pero igual, la felina no podía fingir descontento al ser abrazada por alguien a quién apreciaba mucho.

Y ambos siguieron abrazados, cuando Gatomon le devolvió el gesto. El atardecer se acercaba en el Digimundo y finalmente logró formular una respuesta.

"Te lo prometo, Patamon"

"Siempre lo haces… Gatomon" y Patamon cierra sus ojos lentamente, como si disfrutara del momento.

"¿Siempre?"

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, haciendo que ambos permanecieran en silencio hasta el salir de la luna.

* * *

**Okay… ahora a ¡estudiar! Btw, la pelicula existe en la vida real. Su nombre en japonés es "Tada Kimi wo Aishiteru" y en inglés "Heavenly Forest" . Highly recommended.**


End file.
